


Caught

by OIMDIL13



Series: Stand By Me [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family, Fluff, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Katherine Hart knew from the second she saw her daughter and Trini Gomez together that there was something going on between them. Honestly, she wasn’t born yesterday, she could see the infatuated look on her daughter’s face from a mile away. Still, it would have been nice for her daughter to tell her what was going on. Then, they could have avoided the whole situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two months after the movie, and is a direct sequel to the story "You Good?"

Katherine Hart knew from the second she saw her daughter and Trini Gomez together that there was something going on between them. Honestly, she wasn’t born yesterday, she could see the infatuated look on her daughter’s face from a mile away. Still, it would have been nice for her daughter to tell her what was going on. Then, they could have avoided the whole situation.

Currently, Katherine was standing in the doorway to her daughter’s room. It was Saturday morning, and Katherine had been hoping to spend a little bit of time with her daughter before she left to spend time with her friends for the day. When she pushed open her daughter’s bedroom door, she had expected to find Kim laying there, more than likely playing on her phone like she normally did when she didn’t want to go downstairs. More than that, she expected Kimberly to be _alone_ in her room. Which was decidedly not the case.

As it turned out, Kimberly was still asleep. She laid on her side, one arm wrapped around the figure currently sharing her bed. Kim had a slight smile on her face in her sleep, which brought a smile to her mother’s face for moment, as did Trini who was sound asleep as well, her fingers laced with Kim’s over her stomach. Really, Katherine almost hated to wake them up. She knew her daughter hadn’t been sleeping well since the attack on Angel Grove. Katherina was still unable to figure out where her daughter had been during the chaos of it all, but she was glad her daughter finally looked rested again.

Just as she was about to walk out of the room, Kimberly’s eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. Her arm flexed a bit, pulling Trini closer to her body. Katherine watched as her daughter smiled fondly at the sleeping girl in her arms before placing a light kiss against her forehead. Trini shifted a bit, but remained asleep.

“I hate to break this up,” Katherine spoke softly from the door, internally smirking when Kim looked up quickly, “but I think you and I should talk. Downstairs, now.” Katherine waited until Kim nodded before leaving the room.

“Whoops,” Kimberly looked down as Trini opened her eyes. “Guess I should have gone home last night.”

“You are right where you are supposed to be.” Trini rolled her eyes as Kimberly kissed her forehead softly. “You know I sleep better when you’re here.”

“I know, I do too.” Trini smiled at her. “How much trouble do you think you’re in?”

“A lot. I should probably get down there.” Before Kim could do more than unlock their fingers, Trini reached out and wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling the pink ranger into a deep kiss. “What was that for?”

“I can’t just kiss you?” Trini was smirking now as Kim climbed out of the bed. Kim rolled her eyes.

“Of course, you can,” to proved her point, Kim leaned over Trini on the bed hovering just out of her reach until Trini closed the distance between them. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“I’ll be here.” Kim stole one more kiss before leaving the room.

 

Katherine was waiting for her in the living room. Kimberly took a seat on the couch across from her mother. “Um, I can explain?”

“I’m sure you can.” Katherine was fighting to keep a smile off her face. “But for now, I only want to know one thing. Does she make you happy?”

“What?” Kim was stunned. She had been expecting a long lecture followed by an even long punishment that would surely make her long to be training in the Pit.

“Does she make you happy?” Katherine repeated herself, saying each word slowly.

“You’re not mad?”

“I didn’t say that. Answer the question.”

“Yes,” Kimberly smiled as she thought about the girl waiting for her upstairs, “she makes me very happy.”

“Good.” With that, Katherine rose from her chair and walked into the kitchen. 

“Wait, what? I thought you were going to yell at me or forbid me from seeing her or something.”

“Why would I do that?” Katherine was full on smiling now as she teased her daughter. “Kimberly, while I wish you would have just come out and told me what was going on, I already knew anyway.”

“You knew?” Kimberly nearly fell into a chair by the table.

“Of course, I knew. A mother always knows.” Katherine began pulling out ingredients to make breakfast for all of them. “Does she like waffles?”

“Yes.” Kimberly ran a hand through her hair. “How did you find out?”

“I watched you when you were together. You gravitate towards her and she does the same to you. You light up when she walks in the room. I’ve never seen you look at someone like that before.”

“I’ve never felt like this before.” Kimberly admitted softly. “You don’t care that she’s a girl?”

“At least I know you won’t get each other pregnant.”

“Mom!” Katherine laughed.

“All jokes aside, I just want you to be happy.” Katherine sighed. “I can’t say that I’m completely comfortable with the idea, but I promise to do my best to not get in the way. Trini is a wonderful girl. If she is the person you want to be with, then you have my support.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Kimberly got up from her seat and wrapped both arms around her mother. “Oh god, what is dad going to say?”

“Your father will feel the same way I do.” Katherine assured her daughter. She and her husband would be having a long conversation when he got home from work.

“He will?”

“He will if he knows what’s good for him.” Katherine smiled as Kimberly laughed. “Go get your girlfriend so we can have breakfast.”

 

Trini was sitting on the edge of the bed when Kimberly walked back into her room, wearing one of Kim’s shirts and a pair of shorts that were definitely too short for anyone but Kim to see her in. She looked up when Kim walked in, shooting her a small smile. “How’d it go?”

“Good, I’m not even in trouble.” Kim took a seat next to her on the bed. “She’s making breakfast.”

“Great, that’s great.” Trini looked away.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kimberly wrapped her arm around Trini’s shoulders. “Trini?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s bothering you, so there’s clearly something.” Kimberly let Trini lean against her shoulder, squeezing her gently. “Talk to me.”

“I just don’t think my mom is going to be as cool about us as yours is. She’s not as accepting.” Trini sighed as she shifted against Kim, resting one hand on Kim’s bare thigh just to feel a little closer to her. “I don’t know what she’s going to do when she finds out.”

“She might surprise you.” Kim suggested, wishing she had something more comforting to say.

“Yeah, sure.” Trini took a deep breath. “C’mon I smell waffles.” Trini stood from the bed, grabbing Kim’s hand to pull her up as well.

“Hey,” Kim pulled Trini close to her, holding her arms gently. “Whatever happens with your mom, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah?” Trini wrapped her own arms around Kim’s shoulders, prompting Kim to grip her waist gently.

“Yeah,” Kim smiled. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Thank you.” Trini said, connecting their lips softly. Kim smiled as Trini melted against her, feeling the shorter rangers fingers twisting in the ends of her hair.

“Ahem,” A cough from the door made them pull their lips apart, though their bodies remained close. “This is a new development.” Kim’s older brother Kyle stood in the doorway.

“What the hell, Kyle. I thought you were at college.”

“I came home for a visit. Mom told me to come get you.” Kyle smirked. “I’ll tell her that you’re busy.”

“Oh, shut it ass. We’re coming.” Kim waved her brother out the door, both of them laughing as he left. “Well that was fun.”

“Let’s not do that again.”

“What this?” Kim pulled Trini into another long kiss.

“Yes that,” Trini was slightly breathless. “At least, not with the door open.” They shared a smiled before they linked hands and walked downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Trini almost wishes that her parents had found out about her and Kim the same way Kim’s parents had. At least then, Trini had been ‘asleep’ for most of it, and for the moment Katherine actually saw them. Even after that, when Kyle caught them making out, Trini was treated just as she had always been. Katherine, Kyle and Kim’s Father Daniel had been nothing but supportive of them, as was Trini’s father Nathan. It was her mother, June, that brought the issue up.

The funny thing was, Kim wasn’t even with Trini when her parents found out. Kim had to rush home after training for her families newly enforced weekly family dinner nights, so Trini had spent some time with the other Rangers before meandering home. Maybe she should have asked of asked the boys if they wanted to have a bonfire, but that would have just prolonged the inevitable. Plus, Trini didn’t like having bonfires without all of them there, and neither did Billy.

“I assume you have an explanation for this.” June pointed to the photo on the screen. Trini had forgotten about it until just now. They had taken the photo the last time they had hung out at Billy’s house. All five Rangers were squeezed on the couch together, smiling at Billy’s mom as she took the picture. Nothing was out of the ordinary for them, except the fact that Trini was sitting on Kim’s lap and Kim had her hands on Trini’s waist in a way that was just a bit too familiar to be just friends.

“Small couch?” Trini can practically hear her mother’s teeth grind, her father however, does send her a small smile.

“I don’t think so. Why can’t you just be honest with me, _mija_?” June shakes her head sadly. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re right. You don’t understand. You haven’t even tried to understand. You never asked me if I wanted to move every year, or if I was okay with changing schools. You have never cared about anything other than the way I dress, how I do in school and who my boyfriend is. Don’t,” Trini pointed an accussing finger at her mother when she tries to interrupt, “even try to deny it. You tell me that you only want what’s best for me and that you love me but you look at me like I’m the worst thing that has ever happened to you.”

“That is not true!” June protested. “Damnit Trini! I don’t care that you like girls or that you’d rather wear jeans than a skirt. None of that matters.”

“What?” Trini is shocked, both by the words her mother said, and the emotion in her voice.

“I just want you to be happy, and taken care of. I look at you like that because it’s been years since I’ve seen you smile at me. I ask so many questions because you won’t _talk_ to me. I just want to know that you are okay.”

“I-I didn’t realize you felt that way. I thought you just wanted the perfect daughter.” Trini collapsed into the couch, tears in her eyes.

“You are the perfect daughter, _mija,_ because you’re _my_ daughter. I love you so much, Trini. That isn’t going to change because you have a girlfriend.”

“Damn,” Trini sniffled but she had a smile on her face. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her. “Kim told me you’d surprise me when you found out about us. Now, I have to tell her she was right.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” June laughed as she and her husband joined their daughter on the couch. “Why don’t you invite her over for dinner?”

“Can we do that tomorrow? She’s got a family thing tonight.”

“Of course, we can.” Her father answered her with a smile. “I’ll make fajitas.”

“She’ll love it.” Trini spent a few more minutes with her parents, overjoyed at being accepted for who she was, and admittedly feeling a little stupid for her years of misplaced anger. Then, after her little brothers burst into the room, Trini escaped up the stairs to call Kim.

“Hey, babe.” Kim answered the phone.

“My parents know.” Trini said without preamble.

“What? How?”

“They found a photo online, the one where I’m sitting in your lap.”

“Oh. How’d they take it?”

“You were right,” Trini smiled, “they completely surprised me.”

“Do you have any idea how much I love hearing you say I was right?” Trini could hear Kim’s smirk through the phone.

“They want you to come over for dinner tomorrow.”

“I’ll let my parents know then.” Kim sighed. “Are you coming over tonight? Or do you want me to sneak over there.”

“I’ll go to you. My parents may be cool with us, but let’s not test that by letting them catch us in bed together. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“My window is open.”

“Oh, you say the sweetest things.” Trini giggled as they said their goodbyes. She waited until her parents were asleep before silently climbing out her window and making her way to Kim’s house.

Of course, by staying with Kim that night, Trini had only avoided the inevitable as no less than a week later, June walked into her living room only to find Kim and Trini tangled together on the couch, sound asleep. June simply smiled and called Katherine Hart to let her know where Kim was and that she would send her home after dinner.


End file.
